


Meeting Adjourned

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Tseng is in the middle of a very long, very boring meeting when an alert pops up on his phone:CALENDAR ALERT: DICK APPOINTMENTWHEN: IN TEN MINUTESLOCATION: VP’S OFFICE
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Meeting Adjourned

The meeting was long, interminable, and frustratingly unimportant. Heidegger was going on and on about the threats to Midgar from AVALANCHE and, quite frankly, Tseng was sick of the sound of his voice. He periodically broke into his _stupid_ laugh, mostly when talking with relish about what he was going to do to the terrorists when he finally caught them.

Tseng glanced at his colleagues sitting on either side of him. Reno on his right was doodling on a pad paper, probably something obscene. On his left, Rude’s head nodded occasionally, and Tseng suspected he was dozing off behind his sunglasses. Elena, newly promoted, was the only one who was actively paying attention, taking notes on her tablet and doing her best to look like she knew what she was doing.

“How much longer is he gonna go on for?” Reno hissed, and Tseng frowned at him, shaking his head warningly. Tseng generally let Reno run his mouth a bit when the Turks were having a meeting—irritating though he was, and frustrating though his lack of regard for authority could be, he did come up with a lot of good ideas when allowed to speak his mind. But Heidegger had no patience for the young Turk, and Tseng didn’t want Reno getting treated to Heidegger’s _special_ brand of punishment.

Tseng was struggling not to tune out as well. And worse was to come: Director Tuesti was up next, and despite Tseng’s respect for the man, he was interminably boring in meetings, and Tseng had seen the thick pile of paper Tuesti had on the table in front of him. He tried not to fall into a daydream, pinching his legs under the table to keep his mind in the present, and suddenly, his phone buzzed on the table in front of him.

He glanced down at the screen and saw, to his horror, the words DICK APPOINTMENT flash up. He picked up the phone immediately, hoping Reno or Rude hadn’t seen it, and held it close to his body to shield the screen before unlocking it to see what the hell was going on. 

CALENDAR ALERT: DICK APPOINTMENT  
WHEN: IN TEN MINUTES  
LOCATION: VP’S OFFICE

Tseng prided himself on his ability to project a stone-cold exterior. No one ever knew what he was thinking, even the Turks he’d worked with for the past ten years. Internally, he was screaming. When had Rufus managed to get access to Tseng’s calendar? What did he think he was _doing_? Why couldn't he just text Tseng, like a normal person?

“Everything alright, boss?” Reno whispered. Rude glanced his way and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.” He cleared his throat and slid his phone into his pocket before standing up, tugging his suit jacket down to straighten it. He was trying not to think too much about what awaited him upstairs: Reno’s sharp eyes would definitely notice any visible signs of arousal and, as Tseng had discovered ever since he and Rufus had started whatever-the-fuck-this-was, he could blush _alarmingly_ easily under the right circumstances. It was the only crack in his stoic demeanour, and Rufus liked to exploit it ruthlessly.

“Problem, Turk?” Heidegger growled.

Tseng eyed him coldly. “Apologies, Director. The VP has requested my assistance with a matter of vital importance.” He kept the smallest hint of a sneer in his voice, knowing how much it would rankle Heidegger. 

Heidegger glared. “What could be more important than defeating these terrorists?”

Tseng shrugged. “Unfortunately, he hasn’t informed me. But if you’ll all excuse me.” He’d never been more relieved that Rufus outranked Heidegger, and thus was well within his rights to pull Tseng out of a meeting with him. He nodded at the other Turks, hiding a smile at Reno’s crestfallen face. 

“Why do _you_ get to escape?” he muttered. “Goddamn VP, dicking us around.”

Tseng bit his lip and left the room. Outside, he leaned against the wall and furiously texted Rufus.

_What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing??_

Rufus’ reply came only seconds later. _You can thank me later for getting you out of that meeting._

_Reno almost saw your clever little trick._

_Get up here. Appointment is in 8 minutes. Don’t be late._

Tseng shoved his phone back in his pocket and headed to the elevators, trying not to rush. A warmth was already building between his legs, and his imagination was afire with what might await him in Rufus’ office.

It was playing with fire, having sex with Rufus in his office instead of the guaranteed privacy of his apartment. They’d managed to keep their relationship secret for over three months by now, even from the sharp eyes of the Turks. In public, Tseng was not only the leader of the Turks, but also the long-suffering bodyguard of the spoiled, arrogant Vice President. Reno and Rude were under the impression that Tseng merely tolerated Rufus Shinra after almost a year working under him.

Tseng allowed himself a small smile in the privacy of the elevator. He had _definitely_ been working under Rufus for the past couple of months. 

In private, however, that impression could not be further from the truth. It had started that way—a mutual frustration and dislike of each other, but truth be told, that had only lasted a few months before they both got over themselves and eventually became surprisingly good friends. Neither of them was close to anyone else in their lives, their respective positions making it hard to build meaningful friendships outside the company they kept at work. It didn’t take long after that for their friendship to build into a mutual attraction, but at the time that seemed a step too far for Tseng—being friends with his boss was one thing, but sleeping with him was a whole other level. He also couldn’t imagine Rufus feeling that way about him, having seen a few of the men Rufus liked to bring home with him some nights.

That all changed when Tseng inadvertently walked in on Rufus having his cock sucked by a slender young man with long dark hair and wearing a black suit. Rufus had blushed an alarming shade of pink and pushed the man away while Tseng stood there with his mouth hanging open, and several long seconds had passed before Tseng was able to pick his jaw up—god _damn_ Rufus had a nice cock—and flee the room. 

It had not helped matters when, a few weeks later, Tseng was having his world well and truly rocked by a man he’d picked up in a bar. He was technically off duty at the time, so perhaps shouldn’t have brought the man back to his room in Rufus’ executive apartment, and just as Tseng was about to come—stark naked, dick out, bent over his desk with the stranger’s cock so far up his ass he could almost taste it—Rufus walked in with a report he wanted to discuss with Tseng.

What made it even worse was that Rufus seemed mildly amused by the sight. “When you’re done, I need to go over this with you,” he’d said, a smile quirking up the corner of his mouth and an eyebrow raised as he placed the report on Tseng’s bed before sweeping out of the room.

“Was that _Rufus Shinra_?” the man behind him asked, frozen in the act, one hand tight on Tseng’s ass, the other holding a fistful of his hair.

“Yes,” Tseng groaned, pressing his forehead to his desk. 

“Right. Uh.” He cleared his throat. “Want me to keep going?” 

Tseng considered. He was still horny, still desperate to come, and the blond man he’d picked up bore such a close resemblance to Rufus that there was really no coming back from this. “Might as well,” he said, sighing, and came a few minutes later to the thought of the spark that had lit Rufus’ eyes when he saw Tseng getting thoroughly fucked.

They continued stepping around each other, both of them more careful to keep their trysts with other people more private, but Tseng was unable to forget what Rufus’ cock looked like, and how easily he could imagine himself where that young man had been, on his knees for his boss, Rufus’ hands tangling his hair. It didn’t help that Rufus kept giving him heated looks and _touching_ him—a light hand on his lower back, a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, an idle twirling of a lock of Tseng’s hair whenever they were standing close together. It was very distracting, and very much played into the images flickering through Tseng’s mind when he was jerking off.

It all came to a head when they were fleeing from a group of insurgents in Sector 3 after a meeting turned sour. Rufus’ team of bodyguards had managed to get themselves separated from him, and with only Tseng to protect him from the surprisingly well-armed and well-prepared group, it was touch and go as to whether either of them would survive. They fled down a narrow alleyway, Rufus’ white coat fluttering behind him and his face flushed with exertion, and Tseng spotted a small crevice in between piles of empty crates. He grabbed Rufus by the arm and shoved him in, crowding in behind him and quickly pulling a crate down to hide them. Just in time; he heard the shouts of the insurgents and the pounding of feet as they gave chase.

He hoped like hell they hadn’t seen where he and Rufus had hidden. Both Tseng and Rufus were excellent at combat, having trained and fought together on numerous occasions, but this group was too well-armed and numerous for them to tackle even working together. 

“What—” Rufus started.

“Shh.” Tseng put a finger against Rufus’ mouth, shutting him up. There was a bit of light filtering into their hiding place, just enough that he could see Rufus’ gaze pinned on him. He suddenly became intensely aware of the softness of Rufus’ lips under his finger, and he wished he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could really feel them. 

Footsteps came up the alley, murmured voices, and both Tseng and Rufus held their breath as their attackers passed them by, moving further down the alley.

“You smell delicious,” Rufus whispered, and Tseng froze, unable to tear himself away from Rufus’ gaze. His eyes were bright, burning with a heat that penetrated right through to Tseng’s core. He was painfully aware of how close together they were, pressed into this narrow hiding spot, Rufus backed against the wall with Tseng plastered to his chest.

Their mouths were only inches apart, and Tseng could feel Rufus’ breath on his lips. Without breaking eye contact, Rufus opened his mouth just enough to take in Tseng’s fingertip, gently biting down. Tseng stared at him, his own mouth half-open, his hand clenched tight on Rufus’ shoulder.

The footsteps had faded away, but Tseng wasn’t taking any chances. “They might come back, sir,” he said under his breath. “Best stay quiet.”

“I can do that,” Rufus replied. “Can you?” He reached up and tugged Tseng’s glove off, peeling the leather from his hand painfully slowly, and Tseng couldn’t do anything but watch, his heart pounding and warmth spreading through his body. The adrenaline coursing through him from their flight already had him worked up, but now his energy was being redirected to focus on how incredibly turned on he was.

Rufus grinned at him, his smile wicked, his teeth flashing white in the dim light, and he took Tseng’s now-bare hand to his mouth again, kissing each fingertip before sliding his index finger into his mouth and sucking gently. His tongue curled around the tip, and Tseng went from half hard to fully erect so quickly he felt dizzy.

“Sir,” Tseng breathed. 

“Hush,” Rufus replied, kissing Tseng’s palm and up his wrist, those warm lips stroking against delicate skin sending jolts of electricity through Tseng's body. Rufus shifted his weight, pressing a thigh up against Tseng’s groin, and his grin widened when he felt Tseng’s arousal.

“We can’t—” Tseng began, but was helpless to stop himself from pressing back against Rufus’ thigh, grinding his hips in small circles to feel that pressure against his cock. Every nerve was alight, his skin thrumming with need, and he bit his lip as Rufus slid his free hand up his neck to his ponytail, tugging the elastic loose so Tseng’s hair spilled out over his shoulders and down his back.

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” Rufus breathed, pressing his forehead against Tseng’s, their lips so close to touching that Tseng barely needed to shift to close the gap. Rufus’ mouth was just as soft as he’d imagined, his lips parting against Tseng’s without hesitation. 

It was hard to keep quiet—Rufus let out a soft moan into Tseng’s mouth as their tongues slid together, hot and just _perfect_ and Tseng never wanted to stop kissing him. He stroked down Rufus’ sides until his hands settled around his waist and pulled Rufus right up against his body, pressing their hips together. It was the culmination of months of desire, months of wanting Rufus so badly it kept him awake at night, and to finally have this man in his arms, kissing him, was more than Tseng could have ever hoped for.

“Sir—“ Tseng gasped as Rufus’ mouth fell to his neck, kissing the sensitive skin above his collar. His hands were warm on the back of Tseng’s head, stroking through his hair, and Tseng’s eyelids fluttered as he moaned.

Rufus hushed him again, sliding his hands down Tseng’s back to cup his ass. He jerked his hips against Tseng’s, both of them groaning quietly. Tseng wanted desperately to get his pants open, to get Rufus’ open, feel his cock against his own, wanted to pull Rufus down onto the ground on top of him. He wanted so badly to _fuck_ , and he whimpered as his cock strained in his pants.

He almost lost it when he felt Rufus slide a hand between them, popping open the button and slowly lowering the zipper of Tseng’s pants. He clutched desperately at Rufus’ back as that hand slid into his underwear, taking hold of his cock and stroking firmly.

“Are you sure we should do this here?” he gasped, even as his hips jerked into Rufus’ hand.

“As I said before,” Rufus said, kissing his way up Tseng’s neck and gently biting his earlobe, “if you want me to stop, just say so.” His hand tightened on Tseng’s cock, and Tseng let out a strangled grunt. He was embarrassingly close to coming just from a few strokes, and he gritted his teeth and held on as Rufus took him to pieces, bit by bit.

“I’m—sir, I’m close,” he murmured.

“For the love of _god,_ Tseng, don’t call me sir when I’ve got my hand on your cock,” Rufus growled. He sped up, warm skin sliding so deliciously against Tseng, and Tseng let out a curse as he came all over Rufus’ hand. Rufus continued stroking him through it, catching Tseng’s mouth again with his own, kissing him deeply as Tseng twitched in his grasp.

“Fuck me,” Tseng groaned, pulling away from Rufus’ mouth and leaning his head on his chest as Rufus tucked him back into his pants.

“Later,” Rufus replied. “For now, though…” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, cleaning off his hand, then placed both hands on Tseng’s shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth on my cock for _months._ ”

Tseng looked at him, his brain still fuzzy from his orgasm. Rufus grinned back and inclined his head downwards.

“Here?” The ground was filthy; Tseng’s pants would be ruined. 

“Get on your knees,” Rufus purred, pressing down.

Tseng didn’t reply as he fell to his knees, his hands gripping Rufus’ thighs, fingers digging into the muscles. He mouthed at the front of Rufus’ pants, feeling the shape of his cock, and as Rufus grunted softly, Tseng unzipped his pants and tugged his underwear down to free him.

His cock was just as pretty as Tseng remembered: long and thick, flushed with blood and hard against Tseng’s face. He kissed the head, sliding his tongue over the slit and tasting salt. Rufus let out a choked moan, his hands on Tseng’s head, fingers combing through his hair. Tseng couldn’t help but smile as he licked up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and listening to the muffled groans of Rufus from above him. 

“God, get on with it, _please_ ,” Rufus forced out, tightening his grip on Tseng’s hair and pulling him in close. Tseng let out a grunt, digging his fingers into Rufus’ hips as he slid his mouth right down over his cock. 

He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Only five minutes ago, he and Rufus were fleeing a group of insurgents, and now he was on his knees in a filthy alleyway with his boss’s dick in his mouth.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Rufus sighed, his hips jerking slightly as Tseng sucked him off. He was enjoying himself far too much, loving the tight grip Rufus had on his hair, the sweet sounds and gasps from above him. He inhaled deeply and took Rufus as far in as he could, pushing back against his gag reflex as Rufus’ cock pressed against the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” 

Tseng needn’t have felt embarrassed about coming so quickly before. Rufus let out a long, low moan and Tseng felt him twitch, his mouth filling with come. He coughed a little, swallowed, coughed again, and sank back down onto his heels, Rufus’ cock sliding out of his mouth and over his face, leaving a trail of come and saliva.

They stayed like that for a moment; Tseng on his knees, his face pressed against Rufus’ crotch, Rufus’ hands in his hair, gently stroking his scalp.

“Do you think they’ve gone?” Rufus asked eventually.

“I fucking hope so,” Tseng groaned. He pulled away from Rufus, but not before wiping his face on the tails of Rufus’ shirt. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Rufus said, his tone resigned as he put himself back together. Tseng stood up, looked down at his muddy knees, and sighed. He pulled a spare hair tie from his pocket and deftly tied his hair back again, hoping he didn’t look as well-fucked as Rufus did.

They made their way back the way they’d come until they found a Shinra car waiting for them, Reno lounging outside it.

“Oh, you’re still alive,” he said, sounding relieved. “Rude said you might be in trouble; your security team’s been looking for you.” He glanced at Tseng’s legs, raising an eyebrow at the mud soaking through the knees. “What have _you_ been doing?”

“Tripped over,” Tseng said sourly, glaring at Reno, who grinned. Rufus ignored them, sliding into the back seat of the car, and Tseng followed.

  
  


They’d never looked back. Tseng had wondered if it might be a one-off, a release of tension, but as soon as they’d gotten back to Shinra Tower and the privacy of Rufus’ apartment, he’d been stripped naked and dragged into Rufus’ huge bathroom. They’d spent an enjoyable half hour making out like horny teenagers in the shower before retiring to the bedroom, where Tseng ended up on his back with his legs over Rufus’ shoulders, having the living daylights fucked out of him. 

All in all, a most splendid day. And in the months since, their sex life hadn’t slowed down at all. Only this morning, Tseng had woken to find Rufus halfway down the bed with his mouth wrapped around Tseng’s cock, and he’d considered it an excellent start to his day. They hadn’t got around to discussing what all _this_ was, yet—Tseng had never really had much in the way of a relationship before, and he didn’t want to jeopardise what he had with Rufus by trying to define what it was. Rufus seemed quite content to fuck Tseng until he was speechless whenever he got the chance, and Tseng had noticed that his boss had stopped bringing random people home for one night stands, but that didn’t mean they were in a _relationship_. They weren’t _dating._

Whatever it was, Tseng was happy to go along for the ride.

He checked his phone again as the elevator took him up to the executive suites. In the past minute, Rufus had sent him a delightfully appealing dick pic; he smirked, saved it to a secure folder along with all the others, and put his phone back in his pocket. 

The door to Rufus' office was locked. Tseng smiled to himself and got out his security pass: only he and Rufus were able to access this room when it was locked, and Tseng wondered why they hadn't taken advantage of this weeks ago. The thought of fucking Rufus Shinra while looking out the window across Midgar was quite appealing.

The door beeped quietly as he let himself in, and he quickly pushed the door shut behind him and locked it again. It was a good thing no one had been walking past as Tseng entered—the first thing he saw was Rufus, completely naked, sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk, his legs spread just enough to give Tseng a really good view as he jerked himself off.

"Huh," Tseng said. "Got started without me, did you?"

Rufus smirked at him and kept stroking his cock. "You took your time."

Tseng checked his phone. "According to your appointment, I'm three minutes early." He stood in front of Rufus' desk, admiring the view as he slipped his suit jacket off and loosened his tie. "What was so important that you had to drag me out of that meeting?" 

"I was horny," Rufus replied. "Leave the gloves on, and untie your hair."

Tseng froze in the act of peeling one of his gloves off and instead pulled it snug against his wrist again. Rufus' gaze followed his fingers as he stroked the wrinkles out of the leather, his eyes heated and his mouth slightly open. Tseng was struggling with each passing moment to maintain his unruffled exterior, and when Rufus tossed his head back and groaned, his toes curling with pleasure, Tseng let out an involuntary gasp. He reached up and slid free the elastic holding his hair back, enjoying the way Rufus’ eyes lit up as it spilled over his shoulders.

"God, get over here, for fuck's sake," Rufus growled.

Tseng took a deep breath. He was so hard it hurt, his cock tenting his expensive suit pants obscenely, and when he came around the side of the desk to stand next to Rufus' chair, Rufus immediately leaned down and put his mouth over Tseng's cock. 

"Fuck!" he gasped as Rufus mouthed him through his pants, hot air and pressure filling him with lust. He grabbed Rufus' hair and tugged it, eliciting a moan. 

Rufus pulled away and smirked up at him. "You know what I want," he purred. 

"Hmm." Tseng was usually quite happy to let Rufus lead in the bedroom, but sometimes his lover grew tired of being in charge and wanted nothing more than for Tseng to order him around. He looked down at Rufus, his mouth slightly open, his heated gaze fixed on Tseng, and made up his mind. "Up," he ordered, pulling Rufus to his feet. 

Before he could do anything else, Rufus turned to him and placed his palm over Tseng's cheek, pulling him in for a surprisingly tender kiss as his other hand stroked through his hair. Tseng was only too happy to go along with it—he could happily kiss Rufus for hours, and some of his fondest memories of their time together were of the quiet evenings sprawled on the couch kissing until they were both breathless and faces aching from smiling.

Not today, though: Rufus’ hands moved, sliding down Tseng’s body to grab his ass, and he moaned loudly into Tseng’s mouth as the kiss turned desperate. Tseng grunted as Rufus caught his lower lip between his teeth and tugged a little, and he rubbed hips up against Rufus’ erection, not caring that he was probably going to end up with stains on the front of his pants.

He reluctantly pulled away from Rufus’ mouth and kissed his earlobe. “Hands on the desk,” he commanded in a low voice, “and bend over.” He punctuated his order with a bite to Rufus’ earlobe, and Rufus shivered slightly in his embrace before turning around and doing as Tseng had instructed, planting his hands firmly on the solid oak desk and spreading his legs.

Goddamn, Rufus had a gorgeous ass. It was perky and round—courtesy of all the hours spent in his gym—and Tseng ran a leather-clad hand over it, squeezing gently at the firm muscle. Rufus whimpered at his touch, and although Tseng would have loved to have his bare hands against Rufus’ skin, Rufus was clearly enjoying the smooth touch of the leather. He parted Rufus’ ass cheeks, stroking a finger up his crack, and was surprised to find it already slick.

“You—“

“Got ready for you, yes.”

Tseng’s mind went blank, his cock throbbing heavily in his pants as he pictured Rufus fingering himself in his office while waiting for Tseng to arrive, and he frantically unzipped himself, freeing himself with a relieved grunt and shoving his pants and underwear down his thighs. “Do you need,” he started, sliding a finger into Rufus’ ass, but Rufus shook his head.

“Did that already. Hurry the fuck _up_ , Tseng.”

There was enough lube already slicking up Rufus’ ass that Tseng didn’t need to do anything except position himself and push slightly before he was sinking all the way into Rufus’ body. They both let out a sigh as they came together, Tseng’s hands tight on Rufus’ hips as he held himself steady for a moment. He had an amazing view from this angle, looking up the long lean lines of his lover’s body, admiring Rufus’ pale skin and musculature.

Rufus interrupted his contemplation by thrusting his hips, fucking himself on Tseng’s cock. Tseng gasped, his fingers digging in, and Rufus glanced over his shoulder at him.

“Anytime,” he drawled.

Tseng cocked his head. “I think you’ve got this, _sir_ ,” he replied. Rufus didn’t usually like Tseng calling him sir unless it was to keep up appearances in public, but Tseng had discovered that there were times when it drove Rufus out of his mind with lust in private. This was shaping up to be one of those times, and Rufus’ eyes darkened, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he jerked his hips again. Tseng looked down, watching his cock slide out of and back into Rufus’ ass, and he bit back a grunt. Rufus was tight, hot, slick, and all Tseng wanted to do was fuck him until he screamed Tseng’s name.

Not here, though. There was too high a chance of being heard, and this was _not_ a position Tseng wanted to be caught in. Rufus didn’t seem to have any qualms, though, as he moaned and cursed while thrusting himself back and forth on Tseng’s cock while Tseng held on for the ride.

“Shut _up_ ,” Tseng growled when Rufus found the perfect angle, clenching his ass tight around Tseng and groaning loudly.

“You’ll have to make me,” Rufus panted, and Tseng leaned forward to shove two fingers into Rufus’ mouth. Rufus whined and bit down on the leather, and Tseng had to fight back his own noises. No longer content to let Rufus do all the work, he tangled his other hand in his hair, combing through the silvery blond strands as he snapped his hips into Rufus, driving deep inside. Rufus gasped around the fingers in his mouth, biting hard enough that there would likely be teeth marks in the leather, and Tseng grinned tightly as he fucked Rufus hard.

The sound of their hips slapping together filled the room, along with muffled grunts and gasps, and Tseng mouthed desperately at the back of Rufus’ neck, sucking bruises into the pale skin. His hair was spilling down over Rufus’ back and shoulders, and he gasped when Rufus reached back to grab him, fingernails scratching over Tseng’s scalp before tugging on his hair with trembling fingers.

Tseng wasn’t particularly vain about his appearance, but he did take a certain amount of pride in his hair. Although it was often tied up in a neat bun or ponytail for work—getting blood out of it at the end of the day was not something he particularly enjoyed—he never considered cutting it short. It was thick, shiny, and lovers always enjoyed running their hands through it. Sometimes a lover would like to pull it while they fucked, and although it was nice enough, he’d never been much into it until Rufus came along and turned his world upside down.

The first time they’d had sex, Tseng had come with Rufus’ hand tangled in his hair, pulling it with sharp tugs in time to the thrusts of his hips. He’d been somewhat shaken by how good it felt, and Rufus had _definitely_ noticed. Now all Rufus had to do was tug just slightly on the ends of Tseng’s hair to get him going, which proved awkward when they were in public together.

It hadn’t stopped Tseng from continuing to wear his hair partially tied up on days when he wasn’t getting his hands dirty, just enough to keep it off his face and the rest falling down his back and in easy reach of Rufus’ hands.

He moaned, and Rufus pulled harder, goading him into faster thrusts. He let go of Rufus’ hair and shoved that hand down to wrap around Rufus’ dick, hard and straining against the desk. The leather of his glove was thin enough that he could feel the heat bleeding through it, and Rufus bucked into his grasp, fucking Tseng’s hand.

“I’m close,“ Tseng moaned, grinding his hips against Rufus’ ass.

“God, me too—don’t stop!” Rufus’ head snapped back, his grip tightening almost painfully against Tseng’s scalp, and he let out a long, desperate moan as he came all over Tseng’s hand and his desk. Tseng buried his face in Rufus’ neck as he gasped out his own orgasm, mouthing helplessly at the sensitive skin just below his hairline.

They stayed like that for a while, both panting as they caught their breath. Tseng kissed Rufus’ ear and smiled.

“So, leather?”

“Mmm. I’ve got some ideas for the next time we’ve both got the night off.”

“It’s a date,” Tseng said, nuzzling Rufus’ neck before reluctantly peeling himself off his back and grabbing some tissues from the desk drawer to clean up.

“A _date_? Are you asking me out?” Rufus turned to Tseng, a cocky grin on his face.

Tseng blinked at him. “If—if you want?” he said, a sudden note of uncertainty bleeding into his voice. Were they going to discuss this _now_ , with Rufus stark naked and Tseng with his pants halfway down his thighs, both of them in an orgasmic haze?

Rufus cocked his head, that smile still on his face. He tapped his lip thoughtfully. “I think dating you would be acceptable.”

Relief bloomed in Tseng’s chest, but he refused to let it show on his face. “Very good, sir,” he said calmly, knowing how much it would irritate Rufus.

“Oh, fuck you,” Rufus drawled before pulling him in for a kiss.

  
  


By the time Tseng made it back to the executive office, the meeting Rufus had pulled him out of was long over and the rest of the Turks were already back.

As he walked in, he was greeted by three amused faces. Even Rude, normally so taciturn, had a smile on his face. Tseng froze. 

"So," Reno called out from where he was sprawled on the couch, "how was your dick appointment, sir?"

Tseng turned around and walked back out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter: sherribon


End file.
